Controlled
by sherlywherlylock
Summary: Chase and Jack have always been after the Xiaolin warriors. But what happens when they team up and take a different approach?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story. I had this idea a long time ago (_before_ I had to wipe my iPod), so I figured I'd work on it and put it up for ALL TO SEE! So, here goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Unfortunately. Although, I do own my Shen Gong Wu. Please forgive the lack of creativity in creating them.**

"Kimiko, what are you _doing_?" Raimundo said, clearly confused- and shocked. He walked up to her, putting down all guard and putting his hands in the air.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" She said with a smirk. Her eyes weren't their normal blue, strangely. They were a creepy gold color. Almost like... Chase Young's. "I'm stealing the Shen Gong Wu." Her eyes were tinted with small flecks of blue, left over from just a few days ago.

But was the blue in her eyes left over from the other day, or was the _real_ Kimiko still in there somewhere?

"Kimiko," Omi said, taking a stance. He was ready to fight at all costs, even if it meant fighting his best friends. "I must ask you to put the Shen Gong Wu down and leave. You are no longer a Xiaolin warrior."

"Hmm..." She said, putting her finger to her chin. "Let me think about that... _no_."

"Then you leave us no choice."

And Kimiko's best friends attacked her.

ONE WEEK EARLIER

"Wake up, we got a hot one!" Dojo slithered in to the Meditation Hall carrying a scroll. The four Chosen Ones opened their eyes from meditation and stood. Everyone met in the center of the room.

"What is it this time?" Kimiko asked. Dojo opened the Scroll and the four children gathered around him.

"The Crown of Convalia. It causes everybody around the user, except for the user, to fall asleep in an instant. Good for a quick getaway. It takes about an hour for the effects to wear off and the affected to wake up."

"It is important that you retrieve this particular Shen Gong Wu," Master Fung said as he walked in. "It could be used against you in a battle... or even in a raid."

"Yes, Master Fung." The Chosen Ones said in unison.

"Let us head in!" Omi said. Everyone looked at him and raised their eyebrows.

"Uh... Omi?" Raimundo said. "It's head _out_."

"That," Omi said, crossing his arms. "Makes no sense whatsoever."

Everyone ran outside. Dojo supersized and everyone hopped on. Flying away quickly into the cold, wet day, Clay looked back and noticed Master Fung looking at the horizon. One of the Elder Monks walked up behind him just as they flew behind the mountain.

"What do you see?" Master Fung said to the monk.

"Clouds."

"Exactly. Something is going to happen."

When the monks and Dojo arrived in a long-gone ancient Chinese town, their enemies were already there, searching for the Crown. The town had been washed away by a flood long ago. They landed by the river and immediately began their search as well.

But why was Chase here? He had no need for Shen Gong Wu. Jack was with him. Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko ran down the hill and began searching around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chase walk up to Jack Spicer and whisper something in his ear. Kimiko forgot about this and, thinking it unimportant, continued searching.

"Jack," Chase had said. Jack hadn't looked at his idol, making it look like he was still searching for the Crown. "Remember our plan?"

"Yup," Jack said back. "They'll believe it, don't worry."

A shovel appeared in Jack's hands. Jack looked at Chase in wonder.

"For your help, I intend to reward you. Dig here."

Jack began digging. Raimundo saw this, and warned the others.

"Guys! He found it!"

They ran over and began digging with their bare hands. Kimiko saw a glint of gold at the same time as Jack. She dug faster, revealing it even more. She threw her hand over the Crown.

At the same time as Jack.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack said, smirking at her. She gave him a fake smile.

"Name your game," She said.

"Uh... a boat race. First to fall into the water loses. My Third Arm Sash against your Star Hanabi."

"I accept. Let's go."

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They both cried out. The scenery changed. Jack and Kimiko were each standing in their own boats, across the width of the river from each other.

"GONG YI TEMPAI!" The boats flew forward, spraying water far behind them.

"Star Hanabi!" Kimiko pointed the fire behind her, off the back of the boat. She rocketed ahead of Jack, speeding towards the finish line.

"Third Arm Sash!" He yelled. The arm flashed out, reaching forward and knocking Kimiko's boat.

She flew off and into the water. In an instant, the match was over.

"Ha!" Jack gloated. "Once again, I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, have beaten you Xiaolin losers!"

He and Chase flew away in Jack's airplane. Kimiko pulled herself onto the bank of the river, soaked to the bone and shivering uncontrollably.

"Kimiko!" Her friends cried. They ran over to her and helped her sit up.

"Are you alright, Kimiko?" Omi asked, concern in his eyes.

"N-n-not... r-really... I th-th-think I ha-ha-ha-have... h-h-hypoth-th-thermia..." Her lips were blue. Raimundo looked around and saw something lying on the ground a few feet away. He stood up and ran over to it.

A light blue blanket laid on the ground, crumpled up in a ball, but still dry. He picked it up and ran back over to his friends.

"Here," He said, draping it around her shoulders. It hung loosely on her tiny frame, but her shivering lessened.

"Th-thanks, Raimundo." She smiled up at him.

"Yes," Chase Young said as he watched the monks help Kimiko onto Dojo's back through his image ball. "Our plan worked perfectly, Jack."

"He found the blanket?" Jack said through a mouthful of pudding.

"Yes. I must say, this may be the greatest technological advancement your primitive mind has ever made."

"Aw, thanks!"

"I never thought mind control would be your strong point."

**Cliff hanger! What mind control? What does the blanket have to do with this? Will Kimiko _ever_ be cured of her hypothermia? All this, and more, in upcoming chapters! Please review! The more reviews I get, the longer I'll make the chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I'd like to thank BitterSweet49 for reviewing... THANK YOU! Second chapter of Controlled, so be prepared for EPICNESS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any songs I may decide to put into this story, or any Shen Gong Wu that are already in existence. Oh, but how I wish I did...**

A new power of Kimiko's had been discovered- or, rather a lack of power. The monks had found out that when Kimiko had hypothermia, her fire powers didn't work at all. Not even a little. So, in an attempt to warm everyone up after the cold day, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi had sweated over trying to build fire for over an hour. The moment they got a tiny flame, they all jumped back, sitting on the floor with Kimiko and pretending it was a huge, roaring fire.

"Thanks, guys," Kimiko said while laughing. "But, seriously, why'd you do all that work?"

The monks looked at her.

"We wanted to warm up. Plus, you need the fire," Raimundo said, rolling his eyes. Wasn't that _obvious_?

"You _do_ realize you could've just used the Eye of Dashi... _right?_"

Dojo, who was sitting near the fire, knitting, snorted and started laughing uncontrollably. The guys looked at each other. Kimiko started laughing even harder. She still had the light blue blanket wrapped around her. She was feeling warm again. The fire began to grow uncontrollably until it was almost as tall as Kimiko was. She looked over at it, snapped her fingers, and it shrank to a normal size. Everyone was looking at her.

"When did you get those back?" Raimundo asked.

"Just...now, I think." Kimiko shrugged out of the blanket and held out her hand. A small flame appeared to float just over her palm, then growing bigger and bigger until it practically engulfed her entire arm. She closed her fist and the flames died.

"Cool. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night, guys," She said. She stood and walked away, leaving the boys and Dojo laughing and talking around the fire.

XxxXxXxxxXxxXxxXXxxX

"The robots should at least be through the first layer of her skin by now." Jack said to Chase, watching Kimiko through the image ball.

"Hiding small mind control robots in a blanket, then giving her hypothermia. This has to be one of your more brilliant ideas, Jack." Chase said back, slumping down in his throne.

"Thanks, man." Jack tried to give Chase a hug, but Chase flipped him onto the floor. Jack pulled himself up and walked back over to Chase.

"When do you want to put Phase Two into action?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow night," Chase said. "When there is no moon. No one will see her. We will continue every night after that until they are all gone."

XxxXXxXxxxXxxXXxxx

The next morning, Kimiko woke early to Clay's snoring. She put her hand to the ground next to her and, feeling the vibrations Clay was making, groaned and got up. She showered and got dressed. Walking into the kitchen, she made herself some tea.

"You are up early, young one," Master Fung said as he walked into the kitchen behind her. He was always awake earlier than the monks. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well," Kimiko said back to him, holding her cup in both hands. "Clay's snoring woke me up, and I figured since I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, I'd just get up. I like the silence."

"There is something else. What is it?" Master Fung looked skeptical.

Kimiko sighed. "I just... can't shake the feeling that something's wrong."

"Interesting..." Master Fung said, stroking his chin.

"How does your chin feel, Master Fung?" Kimiko asked with a smile on her face. He cracked a smile. Even though he kept up the image that he was tranquil and strict, the Chosen Ones often made him laugh inside.

"Firm." Kimiko choked on her tea and started laughing. Soon, both of them were laughing quietly.

"Do not worry, Kimiko," Master Fung said. "I am sure there is nothing wrong." Suddenly, they heard a crash, and some inaudible words following.

"Clay's up." Kimiko said. He was always breaking things. He had some serious bull-in-a-china-shop syndrome.

"Kimiko?" They heard Raimundo call.

"I'd better-"

"Of course." Master Fung said. He walked away. Kimiko smiled, feeling better, and walked into the Chosen Ones' room.

"Hey," Raimundo said. "Who were you talking to?"

"Master Fung. What's up? Did you need me?"

"No, we just wanted to know where you were. And if you had the super glue."

"What did Clay break this time?"

"Really old statue of Dashi. _Do not _tell Master Fung."

Kimiko smiled and went to find the super glue. As she was fixing the statue, she happened to look at the time on her phone.

"Guys!" She shouted. "Hurry up, we're late!" She glued the last piece of the statue in place and set it down so the whole thing could dry. She grabbed her shoes and put them on and ran into the hallway. She met up with Omi and they wordlessly ran onto the training grounds. A few minutes later, Clay and Raimundo showed up. They saw Master Fung coming and immediately dropped into stretching.

"That was the best time you've ever made being late," Master Fung said as he walked up to them.

"How did you know we were late?" Kimiko asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You think I did not _hear_ you scream, 'come on, we're late'? I may be old, but I still have my hearing."

They all sighed and began training. It was going to be a long day.

XxxXXxxxxXxXXxxxXxx

"Finally," Chase said as he watched the warriors get ready to go to sleep. He looked out a window at the moonless sky. "Ten o'clock. Jack!"

Jack ran in from another room, smiling and happy.

"Dude, the soap in your bathroom smells _amazing_!" He said.

"Shut up, Spicer. It is time. Do you have the remote?"

"Uh..." Jack began searching his pockets. Finally, he pulled out a small silver remote with a single red button in the center. He held it up to show Chase, who smiled.

"Excellent. Give it to me."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jack said, clutching the remote close to his chest. "This was _my_ idea, _my_ technology, and_ my _blanket!"

"That may be true," Chase said, remaining calm. "But I can tear you to pieces in a matter of seconds. Now hand over the remote."

Shaking, Jack handed him the remote. The two walked over to the image ball and Chase pressed the button.

XxxXxXxXXxxxXx

Kimiko's eyes flew open, glowing gold.

**Well okay! Again, I'd like to thank BitterSweet49 for reviewing! Everyone, please follow BitterSweet49's example and leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I'm back (again)! Thanks to jburke2101 and GreatDarkNoodleKing (don't be confused. You'll get it later) for reviewing. So... Chapter Three!**

**Oh, yeah.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Wait, I'm forgetting something else... oh, right.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... sadly...**

"_WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!_" The monks heard Clay yell as he was getting Shen Gong Wu out of the Vault. It was time to train, and Master Fung had decided to start them off with Xiaolin Surprise. Clay had gone to get the Shen Gong Wu while Omi and Kimiko sparred Raimundo, two on one. When they heard this, however, everyone came running. Kimiko quickly fell behind the others, though. She had woken up this morning very tired, like she hadn't slept at all. Once she reached the Vault, she burst in the doors and saw the guys counting what they had left.

"What did we lose?" She asked.

"Uh... they took... the Monkey Staff, the Reversing Mirror, and the Shroud of Shadows. I don't get it. We should have been here!" Raimundo said, punching the wall.

"We could not have known, Raimundo," Omi said, trying to reassure his friends.

"Yeah, and at least we still have all of these!" Kimiko said, gesturing to the Shen Gong Wu on the floor. She had the strange feeling that something _had_ gone down last night. But why did she feel like she had been there?

"Okay, let's just train with the Wu we have," Clay said, grabbing the Eye of Dashi. Raimundo grabbed the Sword of the Storm, Omi had the Orb of Tornami, and Kimiko got the Lotus Twister. They headed back out to the training spot and just as they were about to begin...

"Shen Gong Wu! Look alive!"

"Dojo," Master Fung said. "_Every time_ we begin training for the day, you interrupt. And normally, it is not for a Shen Gong Wu."

"Not my fault. Okay, this one is..." Dojo said, opening the Scroll. "The Scrivella Snake. It allows the user to control any plants around them with their mind."

"Okay, so it's a snake," Kimiko said. "Shouldn't it be, like, a golden tree or something?"

"Dashi had a cold the day he made that one, okay? Let's just go!"

XxxXxXXxxXXxxxXxxxxX

They left. After about an hour of flying, Dojo finally landed in Australia.

"Okay, let's go find this and get out of here before-"

"Hey, Xiaolin Losers!"

"_He_ shows up."

Dojo landed and the Warriors hopped off. They began searching the area for something that resembled a snake.

"My friends!" Omi said, excited. "I have found the Scrivella- AAH!"

Everyone ran over to where Omi was. A snake- _a real snake_- had sunken its teeth into his ear. He was running around in total hysterics, trying to throw the snake off. Kimiko ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him and making him look into her eyes. Raimundo pulled the snake off of Omi.

"Thank you, my friends," Omi said, panting. "That snake would have eaten me alive!"

"Omi?" Clay said. "The snake was a garter snake. They're not dangerous."

"But- but it was bigger than my very head!" Omi protested. He was always trying to be right.

"Really?" Raimundo said, a smirk on his face. "I never thought that was possible."

"What?" Kimiko said to him when Omi turned around.

"That anything could be bigger than Omi's head," He said back. Kimiko elbowed him in the stomach. Suddenly, he pitched forward and hit the ground with a thud.

"I think you tripped over a wire. Are you okay?" Kimiko asked him, taking his elbow and trying to help him up.

But he didn't get up.

Right in front of his face, gleaming in the sunlight, was the Scrivella Snake. Raimundo flung out his hands and grabbed it. He jumped up and he and Kimiko ran back towards their friends. Jack looked over, saw them running, and pressed a button on his watch.

"Jackbots- Attack!"

Jackbots flew out of seemingly nowhere, poised to attack. They rushed for Raimundo and Kimiko, leaving Omi and Clay chasing after, trying to save their friends. Suddenly, Raimundo got an idea.

"Kim, go wide!" He yelled. She broke off from him and ran to the side, then turned and ran forward in the same direction as him. He threw the Snake high in the air. She jumped on a Jackbot's head and caught it in midair, landing on the ground perfectly.

Far away, three Jackbots held up signs. Each had the number ten on them.

Kimiko took off at full speed, running towards Dojo as fast as she possibly could. But the Jackbots were closing in on her.

"Clay!" He turned at her scream, just in time to catch the Snake that was thrown towards him. He caught it, turned 360 degrees, and ran for Dojo, who super sized. By now, all four warriors were running at top speed towards him. Unfortunately, a Jackbot reached down and grabbed Clay's leg, causing him to fall.

He sent the Snake soaring through the air.

Jack and Raimundo saw it at the same time and took off towards it. They collided, falling to the ground. By now, the Snake was falling rapidly. Raimundo stood up, jumped on Jack's shoulders, and vaulted himself high into the air, grabbing the Snake. Dojo flew under him, so he landed on Dojo's back. The other three warriors were already on, and they flew away, leaving Jack shaking his fist at them below.

THAT NIGHT

The warriors were sleeping soundly, snores shaking the Temple rafters. Suddenly, Kimiko's eyes popped open again, revealing gold.

_Oh, no,_ She thought. _Not again._ While this had happened last night, her regular mind was thinking normally through it all, but it didn't seem to be able to control her actions. And in the morning, she didn't at all remember what had happened. She unwillingly stood, threw her blanket off of her body, and began walking towards the Shen Gong Wu vault. As she put in the code to enter on the wind chimes, she was thinking of ways to catch herself in the act.

_Maybe, if I set up cameras, I'll remember in the- wait, how will I remember to set up cameras? Oh! If I set them up _now_- I'm under mind control. Can't. DANG! What am I gonna do?_ These thoughts and more ran through her head as she pulled Shen Gong Wu silently from their respective drawers. Finally, she put them in a sack, drew the hood on her sweatshirt around her head, and walked away from the Vault.

_Okay. Body- STOP!_

She seemed to walk even faster.

After about two hours of walking, she finally reached Chase Young's lair. He was waiting for her with the lights on.

"Kimiko," He said with a smile. "You're back!"

_Shut up, you idiot,_ she thought. _Not like I had much of a choice._

"Wait, let me unbind your mouth."

He turned the button on the remote to the right, and immediately her jaw felt sore from being clamped so tightly. She gasped, then scowled at him.

"It's not like I had any _choice_ to come here. Why do you want Shen Gong Wu, anyway? I thought you didn't need them," She said, anger filling her voice.

"Oh, _I_ don't need them. But you and your friends do. And, to cripple them, I am having their best friend steal their Shen Gong Wu. They lose both ways."

"There are two ways to lose in this?"

"Of course! They lose Shen Gong Wu, and, once they find out that you, their _beloved_ best friend Kimiko, is behind the robberies, they will kick you out and you will have nowhere to go."

"First, that's the _stupidest_ thing I have ever heard. Second, they would never kick me out. And even if they did, I could just go back to Tokyo."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong yet again!" Kimiko swore she almost heard glee in his voice, like he was enjoying torturing her.

Oh, yeah. He probably was.

"Your father will find out about your stealing spree and disown you! Doesn't that just sound _great_?"

She was about ready to kill him.

"You're such an-" Chase cut her off.

"Now, I was kind to you, Kimiko. I left your thoughts alone. I could have you _thinking_ whatever I want you to think, but that would be violating your privacy." He said with a smirk. He always won.

"You already took my privacy, ripped it up, threw it on the ground, and did the Mexican Hat Dance on it!"

"Oh, yeah. I did. You can go now. I'll see you tomorrow night!" He said, waving goodbye. Her mouth clamped shut again and her legs began walking, though her mind stayed and beat Chase Young into a pile of smelly reptile skin.

**And that's it for Chapter Three! Will this problem ever be resolved? Did Kimiko really beat Chase to a pile of smelly reptile skin? And WHERE IS MY BURRITO? See you in the next chapter! (Oh, and please review.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTEEERRRRR 4! Hmm... sorry. I'm excited, we just got a new computer, and guess what.**

**IT HAS A TOUCH SCREEN!**

**Again, I'm sorry. I'd like to thank GreatDarkNoodleKing for reviewing, and for the help on this chapter. So, THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, all of Jack's pudding cups would be MIIIINEEEE! (I also don't own Band-Aids...)**

Chapter Four

"Kimiko! Wake up, would you?"

Kimiko groaned and sat up as she tried to block out Raimundo's voice. Why did her head hurt so much? And why was she... in the Meditation Hall?

"What's going on?" She asked, holding her head in her hands. Raimundo put his hand on her back and helped her sit up. A tingle went up her spine where he touched her.

"We heard a crash," Raimundo said. "So we came to investigate. Turns out it was you... did you party too hard last night, and couldn't make it to bed or something?" He chuckled at his own joke. She didn't.

"I don't know. Man, my head hurts." She said back. His green eyes were filled with worry. She looked around, and a confused look spread over her face.

"Hey..." She said. "If you _all_ came to investigate, where are Clay and Omi?"

He looked around.

"Ah, man!" He said. She made a pained face, and he quieted down. If he didn't shut up, she'd be getting a migraine soon enough. "They must have left when they saw the blood-"

"Blood?" She looked around quickly, even though it made her headache spread. "What- _oh_. That's not very good."

Blood was on the floor in one puddle. She instinctively put her hand to her forehead, and it felt warm. Drawing it away, she saw that her fingers were now stained red. _That_ _must be why my head hurts, _she thought.

"Infirmary?" He asked, helping her stand.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Do we have any Band-Aids?" He reached into his pocket and pulled one out. She smiled and looked confused at the same time.

"Why do you have a Band-Aid in your pocket?" She asked, taking it and unwrapping it. She winced as she applied the bandage to her cut.

"I figured you would refuse help from the Elder Monks, so I came prepared."

"Well, thank you."

XxxXxxxXXxXxxXXx

"They don't know," Chase said to Jack.

"Isn't that a, you know, _good_ thing?" Jack said back.

"Of course, you _idiot_!" Chase yelled at him. Jack sighed. He was beginning to get tired of abuse from his idol. "If they know, our plan is completely _ruined_. So don't screw it up! Last night was a mistake. We need to start earlier each night, so she doesn't wake up in the middle of it!"

With that, Chase walked out of the room, taking his precious remote with him.

Jack sighed and walked out of the room.

XxxxXxXXxxxXXxxXx

"Man, not _again!_" Raimundo said as he counted the Shen Gong Wu they had left. "How do they keep getting in?"

Last night's raid had been big. Five Shen Gong Wu were gone, leaving them with just seven. They needed to be on their guard.

"But only people who live here know the code to get in," Clay said. He was just as confused as the rest of them.

"Well, it wasn't one of us." Raimundo said back to him.

"Are you sure about that? I mean-"

"I'm not on the Heylin side anymore, okay?" Raimundo whirled on him. He was getting fed up with all this Heylin stuff. "That was the past, so can we please just forget it?"

"Raimundo, calm down," Kimiko said, trying to reassure him. "No one was accusing you of anything. Right, Clay?"

"Of course." Clay said. Raimundo threw the Mantis Flip Coin in its drawer. It landed with a clang, not even getting scratched.

XxxxXXxXxxXxxxXx

_CRASH!_

The Xiaolin monks woke with a start. They sat up straight in their beds, waiting and anticipating the next move they would make.

"Is everyone okay?" Raimundo whispered.

"I'm good," Clay whispered back.

"I am alright," Omi said. "Are you alright, Kimiko?"

Nothing.

"Kim?" Raimundo said, standing up. He threw his blanket to the side and peered past the cubicle wall, separating his and Kimiko's cubicles.

"She's gone!" He whispered into the dark. Clay and Omi shot up and ran to Kimiko's cubicle and saw the apparent emptiness of it.

Another crash, and some swearing.

The three warriors grabbed the nearest items they could find that could be classified as a weapon. Raimundo picked up his soccer ball, Omi grabbed a baseball bat, and Clay grabbed...

"A sock?" Raimundo whispered. "How in the name of Dashi is that considered a weapon?"

"This sock has been marinating in that chest for over five years. I wore it to my first rodeo, and I lost it. I just recently found it when I emptied out the chest and saw it. I forgot to take it out."

"...Marinating in...?"

"You don't want to know. Can we just get out there and figure this out already?"

They snuck out of their room and walked towards the sounds. They saw a flickering light coming from the Shen Gong Wu Vault. They peered around the corner and saw...

"Kimiko, what are you _doing_?" Raimundo said, clearly confused- and shocked. He walked up to her, letting all guard down and putting his hands in the air.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" She said with a smirk. _No! _She thought. _Help me!_ Her eyes weren't their normal blue, strangely. They were a creepy gold color. Almost like... Chase Young's. "I'm stealing the Shen Gong Wu." _He's controlling what I say now? How is this fair?_ Her eyes were tinted with small flecks of blue, left over from just a few days ago.

But was the blue in her eyes left over from the other day, or was the _real_ Kimiko still in there somewhere?

"Kimiko," Omi said, taking a stance. He was ready to fight at all costs, even if it meant fighting his best friend. "I must ask you to put the Shen Gong Wu down and leave. You are no longer a Xiaolin warrior."

_Wait, what?_

"Hmm..." She said, putting her finger to her chin. "Let me think about that... _no_."

_What am I _doing_? Mouth, shut up! He's your friend! Hands, put the Shen Gong Wu back!_

"Then you leave us no choice."

And Kimiko's best friends attacked her.

Her body made her movements for her. As her friends moved in, she flipped out of the way, handling the bag of Shen Gong Wu with perfection. They couldn't make a hit on her, because Chase knew what she knew. Which meant he knew her moves, which meant he knew _their_ moves.

_Stop!_ She thought. _This can't be happening!_

Anger was boiling inside her as she fought her best friends. She was mad at Chase, and Jack, and herself for losing that stupid Showdown that started this all.

_That's it!_ She thought. _The Showdown!_ All of a sudden, her anger shut off like a faucet.

XxxXXxXxxxXXxxXXx

"What is this?" Chase said as the remote started smoking in his hands. Jack ran up and grabbed it. "Fix your stupid contraption!"

"It's her sudden change in emotion. It short-circuited the wiring!" He said as he tried to open the battery slot in the back. Suddenly, the light in the remote went out.

XxxXXxxxXxXXxxxxXx

Kimiko suddenly stopped her involuntary attack on her friends. They stopped, too. Her eyes changed from gold to blue again, and she dropped the bag of Shen Gong Wu. Holding her head in her hands, she dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

She remembered what had just happened.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo said, walking up to her slowly. He kept his guard up. This could be yet another trick. But... as good an actress as she was, she clearly wasn't faking. Her eyes had been gold, and now they were blue again.

This was real.

"What is-"

She looked at him and grabbed his shoulders. Her eyes were red from crying.

"The Showdown," She said.

"What are you-"

"Shut up," The serious look in her eyes scared Raimundo.

"Wha-"

"The blanket you put around me after I lost that Showdown. I need you to _burn_ it."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, just-"

She arced her back, like she had been hit with a bolt of lightning.

XxxXXxXxxxXxxXxxXXx

"There," Jack said as he handed the remote back to Chase. "It's fixed. I think we're good now."

"Finally!" He pressed some buttons and watched Kimiko through his image ball. She arced her back, and her eyes turned back to gold. She pushed Raimundo aside, picked up the bag of Shen Gong Wu, and ran out the door, into the night.

XxxXxXXxxxXXxxxxX

"Kimiko, wait!" Raimundo yelled after her as he watched her figure disappear into the night. Why did he need to burn the blanket?

_What was that?_ She thought. _I should have just told him everything while I had the chance! Chase, I'm gonna kill you._

She walked in the front entrance of Chase's lair.

XxXXxxxXxXXxxxXx

Chase had just watched what Kimiko had told to Raimundo while the remote was broken. He was steaming with anger, and when he saw her walk in the front door, he burst. Throwing the remote down, he shoved Jack aside and strode up to Kimiko.

He slapped her hard across the face.

"How _dare_ you tell that to the Dragon of Wind! I should kill you now, but I need you for-"

"Shut up!" She screamed at him.

Chase stared at her with complete shock. How dare she tell him to shut up? And she can't talk anyway, unless...

He whirled around and saw Jack holding the remote. Or, what was left of it.

"What have you _done?_" Chase was losing his cool.

"I broke it. On purpose." Jack said.

"WHY?"

"You slapped Kimiko. She never did anything to you. I should never have agreed to this. You used to be my idol, you know? But now I won't _spit_ in your direction." Jack walked closer to Chase, standing between him and Kimiko.

"Move, Spicer."

"No. Come on, Kimiko."

As the two began to walk out, Chase disappeared.

**Where did Chase go? Why does my ear hurt? AND WHY SO MANY QUESTIONS? The next chapter is coming, so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeelllooo... Thanks to GreatDarkNoodleKing for reviewing... even though it had absolutely nothing to do with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... sadly...**

**Okay, confession time. After I finished the last chapter, I... kinda... _forgot_ where I was going to make Chase disappear to. Oops. I'll make something up...**

Chapter Five

"What are you doing here, Spicer?" Raimundo asked as he, Clay, and Omi watched Jack and Kimiko walk through the front gates. Kimiko had a bruise on her eye. What had Spicer done to her? Raimundo was ready to kill him.

"Trust me, I don't want your Shen Gong Wu," Jack said. He continued walking towards the guys until he and Kimiko were right in front of them. Kimiko ran up to Clay and gave him a hug- he was, after all, practically her big brother. "I'm trying to help you."

"What could you _possibly_ want to help us with, Jack Spicer?" Omi asked, prepared to fight. After what had happened with Kimiko, he didn't trust anyone. At least, not for the time being.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this," Jack said. Everyone's eyes, except Kimiko's, widened at his words. Jack Spicer _apologizing_?

"Well, this is stranger than a polar bear on the ranch in August," Clay said. Everyone looked at him, then back at Jack.

"This is all my fault. I wanted to work with Chase because he's, you know, my idol. I didn't think he'd hurt Kimiko, or you guys."

"Why do you care if we're hurt, Spicer?" Raimundo said. He'd never trust Jack, no matter how many times he apologized to them. Never.

"I don't want to kill you. I've never wanted you _dead_, just... out of my way. What Chase did wasn't fair. I should have never partnered with him."

"_You_ never wanted us dead?" Raimundo said, snorting. "That's likely."

"Chase doesn't care if you die. Actually, he'd prefer you that way. As for me, I'm really not a murderer. Plus, I think Kimiko's... kinda cute."

"Gross," Kimiko said.

"Look, I want to help you fight Chase. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"_You_. Want to teach _Chase Young_, your former idol, a lesson? Dude, what is _wrong_ with you?" Raimundo actually looked shocked.

"I think it's a great idea," Kimiko said. Her voice was a bit hoarse. Raimundo turned around to look at her, and it seemed as though the bruise on her eye grew bigger. It was already big enough, a deep purple, almost black.

"How did you-" He began.

"Chase hit me for telling you to burn that blanket. Did you do that, by the way?"

"It wouldn't burn," Raimundo said back. "I tried a million times."

"I made it that way," Jack cut in. "It can't be destroyed by man made forces. Like, a match, or an industrial shredder..."

"Xiaolin fire powers?" Kimiko asked, a devious look spreading across her face.

"Maybe..."

The five trooped inside and Raimundo grabbed the blanket from where it was hidden in a cupboard. They took it outside and laid it down on stone. Kimiko stepped forward and snapped her fingers.

The light blue blanket lit up like a Christmas tree.

As they watched it burn, they talked about how they were going to get Chase.

"Hey," Raimundo said to Kimiko. "Why did you want me to burn that thing? It's just a blanket."

Jack stepped forward.

"Uh... that's more of a question for me. You see, I made the blanket-"

The guys started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" Jack said to them. They stopped laughing, but still had tears in their eyes. "As I was saying, I put tiny little robots into the weave of the blanket. They were controlled by a remote. I won the Showdown, and left the blanket there for you to find. The plan was for you to find it and wrap it around Kimiko. The robots would get into her body through the pores in her skin and just... stick there inside her. They sent electrical messages to her brain, telling her what to do. All controlled by the remote I destroyed. Now, there are just tiny little robots inside her, doing absolutely nothing at all."

"I was wondering why there would be a perfectly dry, new-looking blanket in the middle of a town that was destroyed by a flood a long time ago," Kimiko said.

"Okay, why didn't I think of that?" Jack hit himself on the head.

Dark was falling.

XxxXxxxXxxXXxxXx

Chase Young appeared on the crowded street out of thin air. The people around him didn't seem to even see him, though. He looked up, then forward as he began to walk. As he did, a gust of wind blew. His usual armor changed into a black business suit. As soon as he walked in the doors, he disappeared again. Reappearing in front of a wooden door, he knocked three times loudly.

Footsteps came closer from inside the apartment as Chase waited. The door finally opened.

"Can I help you?" Said the man standing at the door.

"Mr. Tohomiko," Chase said. "I'd like to speak with you about an... _important_ matter. Concerning your daughter."

"Well, by all means, come in!"

"Thank you, sir."

And Chase Young walked into Kimiko Tohomiko's home.

XxXXxxxXxXxxXxxxXx

"Okay!" Dojo said as he slithered back into the kitchen. Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and Jack were all sitting around the table, discussing how to get revenge on Chase. "There is a padlock on the Vault, and I think we're all set!"

"You put a lock on the Vault?" Kimiko asked. "Why?"

"He's afraid I'm going to break in," Jack said. "And steal your Shen Gong Wu."

"Whatever's left of them," Raimundo said, resting his chin on his hand.

"I _said _I was sorry!" Kimiko said. "And besides, the remote is broken. I'm not under mind control anymore."

"I know," Raimundo said. "And I'm sorry. It's just that-"

Kimiko's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" Clay asked.

"It's a text from my dad. He says... he wants me to come see his latest invention. He can't tell me what it is, but he really wants my opinion on it. Should I go?" She said.

"Sure," Dojo said. "Want me to fly you?"

"No, I'll take the Golden Tiger Claws. Thanks, though." She stood up from the table.

"Be careful, Kimiko," Raimundo said. "Don't get hurt."

"Yeah, I know. See you later." She said as she walked out. Moments later, they heard the familiar _WHOOSH_ of the Golden Tiger Claws and knew she was gone.

XxxXXxXxxxXxxXx

"Papa?" Kimiko called as she walked into her home. Usually, if he knew she was coming, he would be waiting in the living room for her.

"He must be in his office," She thought out loud. She dropped her bag on the couch and walked up the stairs. As she entered his office, she saw the glass walls, giving a beautiful view of Tokyo, closed over with curtains. His chair was turned to them, facing away from her.

"You got curtains?" She asked. "How did you find them that tall?"

"I didn't," The chair seemed to say. It spun around.

And it definitely hadn't been the chair speaking.

Chase Young sat in her father's chair. A door in the wall opened, revealing her father, tied up and gagged like an animal. Kimiko's heart quickened, reviewing the situation and trying to figure out the best thing to do. Chase stood, and Kimiko's body tensed, ready for a fight.

"You know, Kimiko," He said, his voice like nails on a chalkboard. He began walking around her father's desk toward her. "Your father is very easily fooled." He smiled.

"Don't talk about my father. You've already done enough to him. Why are you here?" She didn't take her eyes off him for a minute.

"Your father was simply doing me... a favor."

Her mind buzzed with questions. A favor? Why did he even let Chase _in the house?_

"I needed something... fixed."

Kimiko almost threw up as she saw him pull the all-too-familiar remote out of his suit pocket. A gust of wind blew through the office, and his regular armor returned. He began to press the button.

"Wait!"

Chase paused, his finger hovering over the button that depended on her very life.

"Why waste your time?" She said. "I've already figured out how to get past that remote. Just face me, one-on-one. Unless you're... scared." She stared at him, wishing, hoping.

He put the remote on the desk. Walking forward, he took a stance and prepared to fight.

A million things happened at once.

Kimiko and Chase charged at each other.

The energy in the room seemed to increase practically to an explosive level.

Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Jack burst in the doors.

They quickly surveyed the situation and decided the best course of action. Raimundo and Omi ran into the fight between Kimiko and Chase, Clay grabbed the remote from the desk and pocketed it, and Jack untied Kimiko's father. Leading him downstairs, Clay followed him to the top and threw the remote down, too.

The impact the remote made with the floor hit the button, turning it on.

"It turned on!" Jack yelled to Clay. He picked it up, dropping Kimiko's father on the floor.

"Oh, man!" He threw the remote to Clay and helped her father stand up. Clay tried to figure out how to turn it off.

Kimiko heard Jack scream, "It turned on!" She figured he was talking about the remote, so she decided to put her acting skills to the test. She stopped her attack, arced her back like before, and stood. She kept her eyes closed, like her head hurt. She stood and ran out of the room. Chase followed her, and Raimundo and Omi followed him. They reached the top of the stairs and watched the action unfold.

Kimiko began attacking Clay.

He fought back as everyone watched the drama unfold in front of them.

"What are you doing, Kimiko?" Clay asked.

"What? I've never liked you."

"What are you talking about? We're best friends!"

She glanced at him, meeting his eyes. He saw that her eyes weren't gold at all, but completely blue. Like they always were.

She wasn't under mind control. Her eyes spoke for her- _play along_, they said. He kept fighting.

The message in her eyes changed. _Tiger at the beach? _They said. He nodded. He grabbed her hands and vaulted her onto his shoulders.

"What?" Chase said. Kimiko jumped onto the landing on the stairs. Omi and Raimundo backed up as Kimiko's arms lit on fire.

Even Chase knew of Kimiko's famous temper. It was the first time he was ever really scared of something. He disappeared out of the apartment. The flames covering Kimiko's arms died. She squealed and high-fived her friends, who then enveloped her in a group hug.

"Papa!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. She jumped into his arms, and he gave her a huge hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said. "I'm worried about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm good," She said back. "I'm really sorry."

XxXxxXXxxxXxxXx

"Okay, we need a plan," Kimiko said. "To get our Shen Gong Wu back."

"What if we just sneak in and steal them back?" Jack said. Master Fung had decided to let him stay, because he had proved himself to be loyal to the Xiaolin. Besides, he had said he was tired of being on the Heylin side. It was too much work.

"Not going to work," Raimundo said. "His cats will be there. They've beaten us before. Do you _want _to get torn to pieces?"

"Wait," Kimiko said. "I have a plan."

The next day, Kimiko and Raimundo went to the drugstore and bought gold tinted contacts. Meanwhile, Omi, Clay, and Jack stayed at the Temple and fixed up the remote so it lit up again. Finally, at nine o' clock at night, Kimiko was ready.

Dojo flew her and Jack to Chase's palace. Jack walked in first, holding up the lit-up remote for Chase to see.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"I decided against siding with the Xiaolin. The whole mind control thing was a good idea, and I couldn't have done it without you. I fixed the remote, and she should be here any-"

Kimiko walked in, holding a sack.

"Kimiko. Jack, you... you really fixed it?"

"Yup."

Kimiko dropped the sack. She ran into another room and grabbed all the Shen Gong Wu she had brought to Chase. She ran out, grabbing Jack by the shirt as she ran.

"Bye, Chase!" She called behind her.

XxXXxxxXxXxxXx

"We're back!" Kimiko yelled as she and Jack walked back into the Temple. They met Raimundo, Clay, and Omi in the kitchen. She poured the Shen Gong Wu onto the table.

"You got all of them back?" Raimundo asked, shocked.

"Plus, a few... _select_ items." Jack pulled something else from under his jacket.

XxXxxXXxxxXxXx

The birds flew out of the trees as Chase screamed.

"_WHERE ARE MY UNDERPANTS?_"

The warriors laughed and laughed.

**Woo! That had to be the longest chapter I've ever written! Please review! It doesn't have to be a good review, just please don't make it downright mean! This is the final chapter... tears... see you at the next story!**

**Love forever,**

**Crazychick14**


End file.
